pretty_cure_goddess_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Cure Aphrodite
Annamarie Clark is the Main character of my Wiki She become a cure and had the power of the Precure Goddess of Love . Her Precure alter ego is''' Cure Aphrodite ( Lovely Aphrodite)' History Her mother was a Cure so Annamarie has pretty cure her blood so her powers are from her mother. Early Life Annamarie was born in Kentacky USA Her mother Isbella was from Major Land the sister of Queen Aphrodite and the Aunt of Ako and Annamarie father Robert is also from the Major Land as one of the royel Grand but was born on Earth. When she was 5 years older. Her mother die of a sickness Becoming Cure Aphrodite She had find the little Crystal. she was 15 years old she was going to the park that was close to her house to draw she heared samething in the bushes. She seen a pink little cat that was hurt and pick her up and was going to take her home but a big monster was attacking. Her and the little pink cat. the cat give her a Crystal. That has the power of Cure Aphrodite and she use it and become Cure Aphrodite. Appearance She wears a pink top with black skit or shorts or same times her shoes are shapes and sometimes she has ' Over the knees socks are pink.She has a beauty mark on her right cheek underneath her eye wears skinny pants with boots and at school she wears her school uniform when she in school. 'Work ' She has a maidwateness outfit that pink with a hot pink bow and a white apperne on and her shoes are black heels with shiaps. 'Moives ' The frist moive she wores her school unform with out her bow she wores with her unform all the time and on the weekend she wores a pink summer dress with sandle heels with her hair up in a ponytail that has a pink bow in her hair and she has her berclent.In the 2st Moive she has her shorts that are pink and a white summer shert on with pigtails that Sere put in her hair and she has some summer shoes on. 'Cure ' When she tresform to cure aphrodite her bodysuit is drak red with white on it red bow her skit is pink with white she has hotpink long socks with gold harts that has a pink gem harts Her hair as a cure her hair is up like a ponytail with a hairband with a diamond on the hairband. When she is in her civilian look she has her taid up with a ribbine of a black ribbine that a very good friend give her Her school uniform she has a big bow but not to big bow and it is pink. Personality She is a sweet and shy person. She is shy when it come to peaple Mustly guys she shy with but when you talk to peaple she stops being shy She is a very sweet girl and nice too. She loves her friends and will help them out and fight evil villeins. Cure Aphrodite '''"Lovely Pink Light Shiny Cure Aphrodite!" Cure Aphrodite (キュア Kyua ) is Anna's alter ego. Transformation Annamarie has her mother's hartshape pandent pinky gem of love she puts her hand up with her pom up to the sky and a pink light shins with harts all over her from the Grat crystal of Love she said "awake goddess Chang!" Attacks Lovely chain: A pink and hart chain Lovely Kiss: 'She will blow a kiss out and attack ' Gleaming Strike:'she use a pink and white light of harts '''Flash Tender Aphrodite Cute Blaster: '''she use a flash of pink harts Sub-Attack '''Love pink light: '''a pink light that cuts '''Rod of Love: '''She use her rod of love and a blast of harts comes out of the rod '''Energy Lovely Luminous Beam: '''She use a pink light to heal the Idioto monster Duel Attacks '''Moon LovelyBlast: '''a Duel attack with Cure Artemis '''NightTime Beauty: '''a Duel attack with Cure Nyx '''Lovely Wisdom: '''a Duel attack with Cure Athena '''Youthful Love: '''a Duel attack with Cure Hebe Group Attacks '''Frozen Goddesses Kiss: ' Aphrodite and the group blast 'Lovely Goddesses Blast: '''Aphrodite and the group has a Flash of Lights Cure Valkyrie Aphrodite '"the valkyrie of love and beauty!" Cure Valkyrie Aphrodite: 'Anna's alter ego Tersforming She siads ' "awaken the Valkyrie Of Love and Beauty Chang! Attacks Aphrodite Gleaming Crasher: 'Her hands go up and a pink light come out '''Venus Sparkling Charm: '''She winky and blow a kiss on her hand and a big hart come out '''Spark Tender Sugar Caress: '''This is also a kissing attack and she use her two fergers and a lipshap light come out '''Spark Glowing Blaze: '''A pink sparkling light comes out of her hands when the hands are up Other Valkyrie cure Aphrodite attackes '''Sparkling Venus Blazing Charm: '''like the attack spark glowing blaze this attack of her is a more powerfla then the frist one '''Kiss True Shine : '''She use this attack like a kiss she use one freger and winky and blows a kiss '''Aphrodite Blazing Gleaming Blast : '''This attack has to use with her valkyrie love rod '''Enchanting Cutie Charming: '''This is mustly a diffacs attack she winky and the evil thing or person ferzes in plase Cure Goddess Aphrodite '"Cure goddess of love and beauty Cure Goddess Aphrodite!" 'Anna's goddess alter ego: '''Cure goddess aphrodite Transformation She said "'awake goddess reborn chang!" Relationship [[Kikiyo:|'Kikiyo:']] her pink cat and her adoptive little sister she love her so much Shirojima Miru : are friends at school Joume Maki : is her classmate and one of her friends Kenney Diane: 'Is one of the Goddess Cure she in the group Baker Deanna: Is the last Goddess Cure she is in the group [[Cure Hebe|'Soma Sueana:]] Is one of the Goddess Cure she in the group [[Cure Nyx|'McStar Sara:' ]] is one of the Goddess Cure she in the group Kent Darian : is her love Inters and her soon to be boyfriend and also Cure Darkness Etymology Clark (クラーク) English: occupational name for a scribe or secretary, originally a member of a minor religious order who undertook such duties. The word clerc denoted a member of a religious order, from Old English cler(e)c ‘priest’, reinforced by Old French clerc. Both are from Late Latin clericus, from Greek klerikos, a derivative of kleros ‘inheritance’, ‘legacy’, with reference to the priestly tribe of Levites (see Levy) ‘whose inheritance was the Lord’. In medieval Christian Europe, clergy in minor orders were permitted to marry and so found families; thus the surname could become established. In the Middle Ages it was virtually only members of religious orders who learned to read and write, so that the term clerk came to denote any literate man. Annamarie (アナーマリー・ク) *In Hebrew the meaning of the name Annamarie is: Grace or bitter. *In American the meaning of the name Annamarie is: Grace or bitter. *In English the meaning of the name Annamarie is: meaning favor; grace. *In Latin the meaning of the name Annamarie is: Famous bearer. '' Trivia * Annamarie look more like her mother then her father . *She has her father skin tone but her eyes shape *Annamarie eyes are more brown then her father eyes. *Annamarie has her mother and father color hair but she got red hightlights like her mother. *Annamarie birth mark is upnder her right eye on like Anna's mother birth mark is upder her lift eye. *Anna is 150cm(5'0). *Annamarie is born on April 29 so it make her a Taurus *Annamarie is fall name is Annamarie Dominique Clark *Annamarie is favorite Colors are pink,red,Green,purple *at first she didn't have her hair up with a bow she had a hairband in her hair. *annamarie Favorite food is Pizza she loves her pizza. *Annamarie is not very good at reading or math at that. *everyone knows her as same what a southern bell. *She loves cats *she don't like thunder *she loves rainy days *Annamarie birthstone is a diamond. *Annamarie favorite flowers are Poppy, Violets and Lilies Gallery love_my_shoes PCGC.png|shoe lover anna Pretty Cure Goddess Cure 4.1.png Kikiyo.png Cure Aphrodite pic.png Pretty Cure Goddess Cure 3.1.png|Precure civel Annamarie cutie.png|Annamarie clark Summer Bark.png|Summer bark Valkyrie Aphrodite ( Cure Valkyrie Aphrodite).png|Vilky cure Aphrodite Summer Outfit.png|Summer outfit Annamarie and her differt cure outfits.png|Annamarie diffit outfits Kuwii anna.png|anna school unform what.png|what????? cure aphrodite look.png Cure Valkyrie Aphorodite.png Goddess cure Aphrodite outfit.png Precure Goddess Cure.png Anna summer outfit.png Anna summer outfit 2.png Cure Goddess Aphrodit.png|Goddess Cure Aphrodite Annamarie.png|hart for youuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!! Pretty Cure Goddess Cure7.png|Pertty Cure Lovely goddesses Category:Pretty Cure Character Category:Precure Academy Category:Lock On! Precure Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royel Category:Gallery Category:Original cures